Unsatisfying Love
by vamp youta
Summary: Edward Cullen. Is a very powerful and rich business man. he also has two wives. The first his Job, the other is Bella Cullen. When he is being forced to choose, what will he do? AH the story is better than the summary.


**Not waiting any longer!**

Edward Cullen. Is a very powerful and rich business man, most of the people who knows him will say he is a very nice person, and he is. For the most part.

Edward has two wives, the first one, his company and the other one his wife, Bella Cullen.

Bella is a very beautiful woman who's known to the elite community before and after she married Edward.

Bella was sitting in her house in her house in Seattle, wondering what her husband, Edward was doing at this moment. Probably working, she settled after thinking about him for ten minutes. She was very much in love with her husband. She looked at the clock , it was six-thirty and he said he would be here at seven, so she started getting ready, she went to the grand bedroom. The walls were painted white but the furniture was gold. She went to her closet, and took the bag that had the dress that she bought specifically for this evening with Alice's –her sister-in-law- help. She was smiling as she was thinking about spending some time with Edward, He was taking her to La Bella Italia, a very fancy restraint. She curled her hair and put on some make up.

Time passed. Bella waited. And still no sign of Edward. She thought that maybe he was just caught in traffic and he'll be home in ten minutes, at the most.

She looked at the clock again, it was midnight. She was scolding herself for believing him. It was not like this is his first time. But he was showing some progress after their last fight and was home more frequently.

She went to her room and tried to sleep, she didn't even bother changing her dress, she cried , staining the pillow with salt water, she hated him for making her feel like a stupid , woman for believing him. But she couldn't hate Edward. Ever. Which why she resented him, he had such an unbreakable hold on her and they both knew it.

She heard his footsteps just outside of their bedroom, and ten seconds later he was apologizing.

" I'm so sorry, baby. I know I promised you we would go out together but I couldn't leave work."

She didn't reply to him, she didn't even look at him.

"Im sorry ,C'mon honey. Look at me. Don't I deserve a look from those beautiful eyes of yours?"

He was in a big trouble and he knew it, he ran his hand through her and then her shoulder. "you look beautiful, Bella" he murmured "is that a new dress?" she was still not talking to him. He climbed next to her on the bed.

He traced an imaginary line in her neck, and then her collarbone. And pressed his lips where his hands just touched her. She melted under his touch, she was head over heals for him and she knew it, she accepted that about herself.

"Stop it, Edward" her resistance surprised him, he was definitely not used to it. She was never the one to pull back.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You promised me, Edward. You said last time would be exactly that, the last. I shouldn't be surprised, though. It's not like this is the first time you break a promise."

"Just because I didn't come home early tonight….."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. "No, it's not just tonight." She shook her head " God, Edward. You even forgot my birthday, hell, you forgot yours. You're never in time for dinner. I barely see you, anymore. Every time I plan something you ruin it, and all that is just for your _work_" she spat the word as if it were a curse. he looked away "No, look at me. That's the least _you_ could to _me_, the least _I_ deserve."

He ran his hand through his hair, out of habit. "I wanted to be here, I wanted to see you in your beautiful dress. I wanted to go out with you, just like we used to. I wanted to bring you the biggest cake and sing Happy Birthday to you, but I couldn't leave work. forgive me honey."

"forgive me" he chanted as he was he was kissing her neck. With every kiss her defensive walls stumbled down, and he knew it, so he started to kiss her passionately, he traced his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance and she allowed it.

"Maybe you should take off this great dress so it wouldn't get dirty, Mrs. Cullen" she laughed

He pulled down the zipper slowly, while she was buttoning his shirt and they swam in a night full of passion.

***three weeks later* **

In the next weeks Edward tried to keep his promise to his wife, but every time something happens and he doesn't come home to dinner.

One day Edward entered his house at midnight, he found a trail of red roses his door, he followed the trail, it was leading to a table. the table was set with fine china, candles and wine.

Bella was sitting at a chair drinking, as soon as she saw him, she threw the bottle of wine in his direction, he ducked and the bottle hit the wall, the glass shatterng all over the place.

"Happy damned anniversary, baby" she hissed

_Dammit! _He thought _it's October eleven's_

"baby, let me explain,…."

"explain what? That you forgot our anniversary?" she interrupted him.

"no I didn't forget, believe me"

"you know, Edward, for a politician, full of crap, you are a bad liar" she has had it, she loved him very much and it wrenched her heart to see him doesn't appreciate what she does for him everyday, she was even convinced he doesn't love her, anymore. He was just using her body every night for his pleasure. She went upstairs to there room she was tired, and was drunk.

He quickly ran after her "Bella, honey" he took off his jacket and got closer to her, but she stopped him

"No, Edward. This beyond your sweet talk, kisses or hugs"

"Why?" she whispered after a moment.

"I got hold up by Michael, he wanted me to help him with the.."

"Im not talking about that" she interrupted again in a weak voice.

"Then what _are _you talking about? I don't understand" he mumbled the last part.

"Is it because you know I love you, so much that I might overlook anything you do? Or is it because you know you make me vulnerable and you have a power over me?" she said in a sad little voice that made his heart break

And then she was crying "Why Edward, why?" she whimpered "Don't I meet all of your needs? Have I ever said 'no' to anything you wanted to do? Or is this my punishment for giving you too much freedom?"

"Bella, honey" he said in a soft voice and then touched her shoulder but was surprised with the acid in her voice "take your hand off me, Edward"

"I have to know the problem so that I can fix this, Bella"

"what Tessa said makes complete sense" she was obviously talking to herself but he heard her because he was so close to her

""you mean Tessa, my secretary Tessa?"

She didn't respond so he tried a different approach " You know I love you, baby. I love you more every single day and Im home more now"

"coming to dinner once a week doesn't count as being home Edward"

"Im here every night in our bed, isn't that enough?"

she let out a bitter laugh "You know what, Edward , no, that is not enough for me, I deserve better than that, but apparently you don't think that, so I think…."

He interrupted her before she says something both of them might regret

"Of course, I know you deserve a million times better. You deserve the world Bella" He cupped her cheek, looking in to her eyes. "I love you, sweetheart, Nobody is even capable of loving you more than I do." She was slowly falling for him "I love _you_ more than _anything _, don't you know that"

"Yeah, of course I know you love me it just that…." She looked down, playing with her fingers like a little school girl "you don't show it anymore, you're hardly with me. You never say it unless im angry with you or I say it first" she told what she's been thinking for weeks.

"Im sorry, honey. I just assumed you know it, I love you, you know that , right?"

"Right" he leaned in to kiss her and she didn't protest "I love you, I love you" he said between kisses and he started kissing her neck, his hands at her waist, but rising to her breasts all the while chanting I love you.

She felt like he was just fooling her to have sex with her, and she stopped him, as tough as that is for her

"but that does not change that fact that. You forgot our anniversary, Edward"

"I know that, love and Im sorry. I just caught up working , but you know there's no place I'd rather be in than be with you"

" I know .it's just that I really wanted to celebrate our anniversary"

" let's celebrate now" he grinned " I can think of something we can do to celebrate that doesn't require any cloths"

**So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Do you think Edward will change his ways with Bella? **

**15 reviews = update**

**Im in a bad need for a Beta reader so if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**


End file.
